Super-Soldier
Super-Soldier (alternatively written as SuperSoldier or Super Soldier) is a fictional character created as part of the Amalgam Comics line, a collaboration between industry giants Marvel Comics and DC Comics. Super-Soldier, who debuted in Marvel versus DC #3 (April 1996), is a combination of Marvel's Captain America and DC's Superman. Publication history The character first appeared in the cross-over series Marvel versus DC #3. A collaborative venture by the publishers DC Comics and Marvel, the concept was to create new characters by mixing the characters and characteristics of the separate publishing houses. Super-Soldier starred in two Amalgam titles, Super-Soldier #1 (April 1996) and Super-Soldier: Man of War #1 (June 1997). He also appeared in, or was mentioned in JLX #1 (April 1996), JLX Unleashed #1 (June 1997), Marvel versus DC #4 (May 1996). Super-Soldier's Marvel versus DC appearance were colelcted as part of the Marvel versus DC trade paperback (ISBN 1563892944, 1996), while the Amalgam Universe stories appeared in The Amalgam Age of Comics: The DC Comics Collection (ISBN 1563892952, 1996) and Return to the Amalgam Age of Comics: The DC Comics Collection (ISBN 1563893827, 1997). As shown in Marvel vs DC #3, Super-Soldier is created when the two universes containing the heroes of DC and Marvel Comics are combined by the Spectre and the Living Tribunal to prevent their annihilation by the Brothers, two infinitely powerful cosmic beings. Super-Soldier's backstory in this new universe is revealed in his first appearance in Super-Soldier #1. During World War II, government scientists developed a "Super-Soldier formula" based on experiments with cellular samples from an alien corpse. They administer the formula, as well as solar radiation, to a young man named Clark Kent. The mixture of the formula and the radiation give Kent incredible powers and abilities, including super-strength, heat vision, and flight. Reporter Jimmy Olsen, who sneaks into the Super-Soldier program laboratory, makes a deal with the government: he will not tell the world about the project if the government makes him the "official press flak" for the Super-Soldier. Super-Soldier gains a sidekick for a short time named American Girl and becomes a member of the All-Star Winners Squadron, also known as the All-Star Winners Society1. Clark Kent is romantically interested in Lois Lane and dismayed when she marries Lex Luthor, a cold-hearted billionaire. In Super-Soldier: Man of War #1, Super-Soldier, aided by Sgt. Rock and his Howling Commandos, Jimmy Olsen, and Agent Peggy, fight Major Zemo, a member of HYDRA, a Nazi organization, who is secretly working for Lex Luthor, the behind-the-scenes leader of HYDRA and friend of Adolf Hitler himself. By March 1942, Super-Soldier "had the war all but won nearly single-handedly until the rise of Ultra-Metallo", in the words of Jimmy Olsen. Ultra-Metallo is a massive robot later revealed to be sent by Lex Luthor. Super-Soldier sacrifices himself to take down Ultra-Metallo, the two of them sinking beneath the icy waters, with Jimmy Olsen as one of the few witnesses. Instead of reporting to the world that Super-Soldier was dead, Jimmy Olsen instead reports that Super-Soldier had retired, after declaring the war won by America. Revival Fifty years after Super-Soldier's battle against Ultra-Metallo, the JLA discover the frozen body of Super-Soldier in JLA #4. After thawing the great hero out, he joins the team and begins working at the Daily Planet as Clark Kent. In Super-Soldier#1, he discovers that Lex Luthor is still alive and well, having injected himself with Green K, a part of the meteorite that landed next to the space rocket so many years before, to greatly lengthen his lifespan, though it turns his skin a hideous shade of green. Lex Luthor, with HYDRA at his side, first kidnapps an aged Jimmy Olsen to give Super-Soldier a message. Jimmy returns, badly beaten, informing Super-Soldier that HYDRA is in Washington, D.C. Super-Soldier heads there, where he discovers that Lex Luthor and HYDRA have revived Ultra-Metallo, who is now powered by Green K itself, which weakens Super-Soldier. Super-Soldier, discovering that lead protects him from the harmful Green K, used an enormous lead pipe to take down Ultra-Metallo before it can detonate a "K-Bomb" at the White House. Super-Soldier finally exposes Lex Luthor, and Luthor was incarcerated. After taking down Lex Luthor, he fought against the monstrous alien known as Doomnaut. At the end of Super-Soldier #1, Super-Soldier reveals that he is becoming weaker due to the fallout of the K-Bombs that were inside Ultra-Metallo. In the Amalgam Comic Lobo the Duck #1 (June 1997), an alternate future is shown where Super-Soldier, among many other heroes, is dead. As the Amalgam Universe is separated in Marvel versus DC #4, Super-Soldier's current status is unknown. Powers and abilities Initially, the combination of the Super-Soldier formula and exposure to solar energy gives Super-Soldier powers similar to those of Superman, including: super-strength, flight, invulnerability, and heat and x-ray vision. Also because of the Super Soldier serum his powers he shares with Captain America are increased. Relationships Family * Kal-El† - Superpowers benefactor Allies * All-Star Winners Squadron - Teammates ** American Belle ** Aqua Mariner ** Human Lantern ** Whiz * American Girl† * Castle * Daily Planet ** Jimmy Olsen - Chief ** Sharon Carter - Colleague * Doctor Strangefate * Howlin' Commandos ** Dino ** Farmer ** Gabe ** Ice-Cream ** Little Dum-Dum ** Percy ** Sgt. Rock * JLA West * JLX ** Apollo ** Chaos ** Firebird ** Iceberg ** Mariner ** Mercury ** Mister X ** Nightcreeper ** Runaway ** Wraith * Judgment League Avengers - Teammates ** Amazon ** Angelhawk ** Canary ** Captain Marvel ** Dark Claw ** Goliath ** Hawkeye * Legion of Galactic Guardians 2099 * Lois Lane† - Romantic interest * Mademoiselle Peggy * Magneto * Prince * Spider-Boy * Super-Soldier's eagle - Pet * U.S. Government ** SHIELD * Wiston Churchill† * Young Commandos ** "Brooklyn" Barnes Enemies * Doctor Doomsday - Enemy and former ally * Doomnaut * Fin Fang Flame† * Mystallo * Nazis† ** Adolf Hitler† ** HYDRA *** Major Zemo *** Green Skull * Thanoseid * Ultra-Metallo† Notes # ↑ Super-Soldier: Man of War #1 (June 1997) Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Males